


Evil Inside ( our soul)

by Cloudysmile93



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game), original character - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Depression, F/M, Multi, Psychological Horror, Romance, Survival Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2655563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudysmile93/pseuds/Cloudysmile93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young rookie detective female, Mevis Hammond who joined Sebastian's investigating team with Kidman. After she have just came off the case, Mevis have to investigate the crime scene at Becon Mental Hospital along with Sebastian and his team. However, there was something told her that it was just the beginning of the journey to her nightmare that she only hope that her hunch was wrong to think that there was more to that problem than meets the eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review. Also give me the constructive review. Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> Disclaimer : I do own nothing but my OC and my ideas that were used to adapt in this story.

Author's note : This is my very first fan fiction of Evil Within. I hope you guys enjoy reading it.

 

Warning : English is my **second** language so, tell me if I made some grammar errors.

 

Summary: The young rookie detective female, Mevis Hammond who joined Sebastian's investigating team with Kidman. After she have just came off the case, Mevis have to investigate the crime scene at Becon Mental Hospital along with Sebastian and his team. However, there was something told her that it was just the beginning of the journey to her nightmare that she only hope that her hunch was wrong to think that there was more to that problem than meets the eye.

 

Genre: Horror, Adventure, Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

 

Pairing : Ruvikx OC ( maybe...), SebastianxOC ( Stay tune to see how it turn out..), Joseph x OC ( friendship)

 

_AAA = Flashback_

 

“AAA” = Normal speech

 

' AAA' = Character's thought

 

 

Prologue

 

Mysterious man

 

 

_Standing among the sunflower's field, the woman took the deep breath to smell the sweet scent of those flowers. Sunflower was one of her favorite flower. It reminded her of her grandparents' home where she used to spent her times during summer break._

 

_Suddenly , she smelled smoke. She snapped out of her thought and looked for the cause of that until she saw group of people walking toward to her with the torch in their hands._

_' They might be the farmers' She thought when she noticed how they dressed before they went through her body like nothing. The woman shuddered before she sighed. Of course, she was in her dream – actually it was more like a hunch or maybe a_ _déjà vu to her that sometimes it really told her what happened next but sometimes it was just a delusion ._

 

_Her thought was snapped when she heard the scream of the girl from somewhere. The woman ran toward to the sound when she knew the direction where it cam from but, her path was blocked by the same group of farmers. Some of them held the torch and marched to her slowly as the skin of their faces came out and rotten and their eyes turned in the white colors like dead people. The woman tried to stepped away but her arm was caught by one of them tightly. Expecting that she would be hurt, she closed her eyes but nothing happen. She slowly opened her eyelids to look at those monsters questionably. The monster that grasped her arm walked back to its group and stepped aside to let someone walk through but before she could see him or her. Her head was numb and she was black out.._

 

“ _Soon, the world will feel my pain....”_

… _............................................................................._

“ Wake up, Mevis!” The woman woke up with a fright when someone called her by her name. After adjusting her eyes with a few blink, she found herself in the police car and sat in between with Joseph and Kidman. Mevis looked down and found herself dressed into her usual clothes for her work- black shirt, dark blue jeans with her police badge on her belt similar to Kidman, and she wore her dark brown army boots. On her lap, there was a small sketchbook that she usually used to draw the crime scene whenever she found the clue.

 

“ Don't sleep on your job. Once we got back to the station, you have to write the report about your misbehavior.” Sebastian scolded with the dead glare. Mevis gulped before nodded her head guiltily.

 

Sebastian Castellanos is a very strict detective that Mevis hate and respect the man at the same time. His skill in investigating and solving the case is very impressive if you don't count his alcoholic problem. Although he is very strict, Sebastian bends the rules sometimes to break the case. Mevis didn't know Sebastian very well since the man talked to her only when they are on the crime scene. He didn't like her idea to use the sketchbook instead of the small notebook with police emblem but as long as it didn't affect to the work, he still tried not to mind about that. Mevis understands him that he wants her to take this job seriously but she felt that using the sketchbook help her see the full picture of the crime scene clearly better than using the small notebook. She knew her bad hand-writing can make her confuse when she tried to read what wrote and it happened to her during her college years.

 

For her misbehavior, she had just punched one of police officers at the crime scene when he made fun of the victim's body – well who wouldn't be mad when someone joked about dead people.

 

Kidman sighed boringly before looked at the view of the car's window while Joseph gave Mevis a soft smile and nudged her shoulder gently. Mevis looked at him with wounded puppy eyes.

 

“ Don't worry. It's just twenty pages of the report.” Joseph cheered her up but Mevis groaned.

 

' twenty pages of report?! I would rather stay in the morgue than this!” Mevis thought with her hatred for writing the report.

 

Joseph chuckled at Mevis's pout. Joseph Oda is Japanese- American man like her. He was her only best friend since they studied together at police academy. Unlike Sebastian, Joseph is not mind about her sketchbook – maybe it is because he saw her used it since they were in academy and he knew it is very useful for her. Joseph is the definition of gentleman and the guy that most women in police station wished to have him. Too bad, he had married already. Mevis used to meet Joseph's wife and somehow she felt bad for her friend. Joseph's wife is a very scary woman and she is the only one who can make Joseph never have a second thought to cheat on her with another woman. Joseph became the detective before Mevis could make it with the impressive skills of investigating and marksmanship.

 

Juile 'Kid' Kidman is the rookie who had joined in after Mevis. Mysterious and cold are the only word that Mevis could describe about her. Juile always acts distant and watch people include Mevis whenever they are around her. Sometimes Mevis caught that Kidman looked at her when she draw her picture about crime scene with unreadable eyes which cause her feel insecure and careful about what she going to talk.

 

“ All units, all units; 11-99, expedite cover code 3. Beacon Mental Hospital.” Mevis bought herself from the train of thought when she heard the voice from police radio. It seemed that they need a back-up at Beacon Mental Hospital.

“ 184 copy; code 3. ETA 3 minutes” Connelly said before changing the direction to the hospital.

 

“Copy 184.” Mevis sighed at those words. Look like her plan to sleep in a warm bath has been canceled. But look on the bright side, she didn't have to write the report...for now...

 

“ Sorry detectives, I know you just coming off a case but I'm afraid that we gonna have to make a detour.” Connelly apologized.

 

“ Sound serious. Is it riot?” Mevis asked. Code 3 is generally known as the serious situation. She hoped that the other officer at there still okay.

 

“ Call went out just before I picked you up, Said it was “ multiple homicides”. Half a dozen units already on-scene ” Connelly stated while driving and looking at her through rear view mirror before focused back to the street.

 

“Maybe it's the ghost of that doctor who went schizo and chopped up all those patients” She rolled her eyes at Connelly's joke about the case. Connelly is a few good officer that she like but sometimes he can be a little bit jerk. And right now, his voice is bothering her as she is trying to listening for the progress at Beacon mental hospital.

 

“ 131 please advise..” that what she heard before Joseph's voice cut it off

 

“ That's not what happened. Some patients disappeared. Some kind of scandal?” Joseph argued back calmly.

 

“ Still give ya the creeps, doesn't it?” Connelly seemed to ignore Joseph and continued. Kidman eyed at him blankly before watched the view again.

 

“ 127,124, please response...”

 

“ Joseph, you think there's a connection?” Sebastian bunged in which Mevis felt thankful because she felt the tension between Joseph and Connelly that told her that Connelly's non sense theory about the case angered Joseph.

 

“ It's a possibility. I believe the records were sealed.” Mevis nodded in agreement.

 

' Joseph's right. We still miss some clues about that case.' Mevis opened her sketchbook to the recent page which drew the picture of the crime scene. In that page, she drew the victim's dead body with small rough note about the detail on that body like how they were killed, what weapon the murderer used. However, she still couldn't find the connection between the murderer and victim.

 

“ Anyone on-scene, respond” the radio was cut off when Sebastian picked the receiver up.

 

“ Dispatch this is Detective Castellanos in 184 , what's the situation? Over.”

 

“ 184 be advised, some problem..at Beacon Memorial...radio”

 

“ Is there any--” Sebastian was cut off when the shrilled noise came out, hurting everyone's ear. Mevis plugged her index fingers into her ear, blocking that unpleasant voice.

 

**' No one can escape...'** That familiar voice that she heard from her dream whispered in her head. It made she feel the chill in her spine.

 

' That voice again..what does he mean? ' Mevis thought. Looking around to check on everyone, she noticed that only Kidman didn't feel her ears hurt like the others. Mevis narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her.

 

“ Goddammit” Connelly covered one of his ear before controlled the car not to crash with wayside, causing Mevis bump with Joseph before she said sorry to him.

 

“ Mevis, any thoughts?” Mevis looked up and met the pair of sebastian's eyes looked at her by rear view mirror. It took her a few second to realize what Sebastian asked her before she understand what he talked about.

 

“ Nothing yet, sir. I'm sorry but, I think we will know more when we get there. Hope that they are alright.” She replied politely. Sebastian looked at her as if he's processing the answer he got from her before he gave a small nod- he is satisfied with her answer a little.

 

“ What about you, Junior Detective Kidman?” Kidman turned her head and looked at Sebastian's eyes before she answered.

 

“ Nothing yet but I agree with her.” She looked out at the window again.

 

When they have reached the front gate of Beacon Mental Hospital, everyone gets off the car except Connelly who decided to wait inside the car and pull the car handbrake. Mevis tailed after Joseph with Kidman as he walked to Sebastian.

 

“ What do you make of it?” Joseph asked when they saw many police car were parked inside the hospital's gate. Mevis tried to keep her cool as she tried to look for the sign of life.

 

“ Connelly, contact Dispatch and let them know what's happening.” Sebastian ordered at him before look at Joseph, Kidman and Mevis.

 

“ Joseph, Mevis and Kidman, you're with me. We're going to have a look around. ”

 

“ Yes, sir.” Mevis answered before she followed him.

 

“ There are no weapons left in their cars.” Joseph said when he inspected one of the police cars.

 

“ Yep, he's right. **All** of them..” Mevis murmured when the car that she had searched for the weapon or anything was also empty.

 

' This is bad...most units had already dispatched here but no sign of any officers or anyone' Mevis thought.

 

“ No blood or shell casings out here.” She quickened her step to Joseph and Sebastian when they are at the Hospital's entrance.

 

Once Sebastian opened the door, the smell of dead thing coming out from it. Mevis turned her head away not to throw up by the scent of it. Sebastian closed the door before signaled Joseph to prepare his gun.

 

“ All right, stay sharp.” Sebastian warned before opened the door widely, revealing the bloody massacring scene.

 

“ We're going to check it out . Don't let anyone else through this door.” Sebastian ordered Mevis and Kidman.

 

“ But we can be an extra set of the eyes.” Mevis protested. Two detective against one carnage may look like they have the advantage but it's still dangerous.

 

“ We don't know what's happening here. You're our back up”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N ( Author's note) – I hope you guys enjoy this story! Sorry about how short of this chapter. My schedule is kinda tight for me until the next month so I will do my best to write this story without making my OC become Mary-Sue. I'll be careful about it.
> 
> Warning – English is my second language. Please give me the constructive review ( I really need it!!!) And this didn't get the beta reader to check it so there will be a lot of mistakes please bear with it.
> 
> About the story – This one, I will make it a little bit AU – Joseph alive. For Ruvik, you will see how it turn out so....stay tuned!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE R&R !!!!!!!

Chapter 2

 

Into the Nightmare

 

“ I have to disagree with you, sir. But I think I should come in with you and Joseph.” Mevis protested as her blue sapphire eyes looked at Sebastian's dark brown eyes with her determination. Sebastian stared back calm as his jaw was tensed for some reason but from her experience in working with him, Mevis knew that he was hesitating and trying to find the reason to oppose her. After a few minutes, Sebastian has broke the eye contact before he looked at Kidman.

 

“ Kidman, guard the door. Don't let anyone else through this door.” Kidman nodded, acknowledging the order before looked at Mevis.

 

“ What?” Kidman stared at Mevis blankly before nodded her head to where Mevis kept her sketch book. Mevis looked down and sighed. She didn't want to be away from her book. It held a lot of important information about the case from three years ago until now and she takes it everywhere with her like the part of her body but because of its size, it was hard for her to help Sebastian and Joseph in action. That's why she never get on the field much and has to do all paperwork in solving case.

 

“ All right” Mevis handed her book to Kidman but before she put on Kidman's hand, she glared at Kidman with serious look.

 

“ Guard it with your life.” Kidman took her book without any words before closed the door. Mevis turned around and walked to Sebastian before preparing her trusty gun, Black tail.

 

“ You should start to use police notebook, Mevis. Seriously, you can't keep asking Kidman to keep it for you every times.” Sebastian nagged before started to check each body around the room. Mevis groaned before brushed her dark brown bangs with frustration.

 

“ Well, you know how bad of my hand-writing is. It's bad enough that Joseph make a joke that his one-year-old daughter's hand-writing is better than me.” Sebastian shook his head at her before focused back to his work. Although she became a detective before Kidman only a year, Sebastian still looked at Mevis as a rookie.

 

' If she still couldn't change herself about that hand-writing, she would never get a respect from anyone.' Sebastian thought before shook his head, feeling tired to be a babysitter to the rookies. But look on the bright side, Mevis made up those mistakes with her high tolerance that he didn't know how she managed it. However, Kidman didn't seem that she want to learn anything from him in being detective unlike Mevis who are ready to learn everything from him.

 

“ By the way, I think whoever did this. He must be a professional. Just look the way he cut the victim's throat. Must be very quick before the victim could even stop the bleeding.” Mevis stated when she took a look on one of the dead body near her while Sebastian inspected another one that was close to him. From what she said, it made Sebastian conclude that both of these bodies including the rest of them were killed in the same way by the same person. However...

 

“ Question is how fast he is.” Sebastian said as he inspected the body.

 

Suddenly, there was the noise coming from somewhere. Mevis stood up, trying to listen so that she could locate where it came from.

 

“ Did you hear it?” Joseph asked. After knew where it came from, he ran to it. From what Mevis saw, the sound came from the door beside reception counter. She waited and looked at the room which Joseph had run until he came out again.

 

“ Someone alive here!” Joseph hollered.

 

Mevis quickened her step to catch up with Sebastian. When she reached to that room, she saw Joseph who checked on the middle aged doctor. When he started regaining his conscious, Mevis checked if he got any injury as Sebastian came in.

 

“ Are you injured? What happened here?” Sebastian questioned the doctor. When the doctor fully recovered from stupor, he looked at Sebastian with shocking face.

 

“....Can't be real....” He murmured. Mevis looked at the doctor concernedly.

 

' He must be shocked from witnessing the massacre.' Mevis thought sympathetically.

 

“ ..impossible...Ruvik is....” before the doctor could finish his sentence, he fainted again. Mevis held his shoulder and checked his pulse hurriedly. Mevis relieved when the pulse is still beating. Joseph crouched down and put his hand on her shoulder.

 

“ Go and check security camera. I'll handle this.”

 

Mevis nodded before went to security camera panel which Sebastian was checking on it. Shes saw that it was the live feed and it showed three officers running away from something before shooting whatever was chasing them. All of sudden, the right officer in the video was stabbed in his head by the man in white cloak who suddenly appeared in front of him then he killed the rest in same way.

 

Mevis was speechless. There was no way that any human can move in that speed!

 

“ What the hell?” Sebastian seemed to feel shocked about this as much as she was. As if the he knew they were watching, the mysterious man looked up at the camera that Sebastian and Mevis used for watching before disappeared in the thin air.

 

Not taking any chances, Mevis rushed to door to close it, hoping that could buy them some times but before she could reached to the door, that man appeared in front of her from the thin air and his hand was around her throat as he was lifting her up before slammed her to the nearest wall which made her head feel numb and in the blurred sight, she saw Sebastian tried to help her but the man in white cloak used his inhuman speed to disarm him before used his needle to stab him.

 

' No...this can't be happening..' She thought as the her mind slowly drifted into the darkness.

 

**' Yes, it is...welcome to the nightmare...'** the mysterious man said as if he heard what she thought before he stabbed something in her head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me the constructive review about the story and my OC.


End file.
